Admit Your Love To Me
by AnimeFanPop
Summary: A Britain x Male Reader lemon


[name] is what you would call Mr. Hunk. He was popular, handsome, nice and flirtatious. While his friend, Arthur, he was smart, polite, charming and handsome. Him and [name] were pretty good friends and as much as [name] flirt with the cheerleaders, shy girls, hell even the teacher, Arthur was suspicious that [m/name] liked him. Sometimes he would 'tease' him by flirting but claim as jokes, he would jokingly grab his hand and skip. Arthur was sure he ws either gay and putting on an act or bisexual. Arthur, he claimed that he was straight but something in the back of his mind debated that [name]'s teases actually flattered him.

[m/name] and Arthur were chatting in Math. "Ahahahaha! How the hell can you burn cereal!?" [name] laughed so hard tears were running down his face and clutched his stomach. Arthur blushed out of embarrassment.

"H-hey! S-stop laughing y-you bloody git!" But [name]'s laughter was to loud for him to hear the blonde. The bell rung and [name] finally calmed down from his laughing fit and his friendly grin was replaced with a mischief smirk.

"Hey, Arthur, I want to show you something~" He said slyly. Arthur was hesitant but nodded and followed [name]. Being bigger then Arthur, he couldn't see pass [name] to see where he was heading. Arthur was suddenly pushed into the janitors closet, the click of the door locking. [name] stared at Arthur with lust filled eyes.

"[NAME]! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN-" But [name] cut him off by cupping his face and bringing him into a heated, rough kiss. Arthur tried to break the kiss but [name] was too strong and put more preasure. Arthur tried to surpress a moan but failed. [name] broke the kiss as both were panting hard, Arthur's flushed cheeks made [name] crave more of him.

"You know, all that teasing, joking around, they were serious." [name] whispered against Arthur's lips." I love you Arthur Kirkland but you never seemed to notice. I just guess I have to show you." In a swift movement [name] started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt and discarded it .He backed him up to the wall, pinning him. [name] rubbed his hands over Arthur's chest and pinched his erected nipples. Arthur groaned and shakily grabbed his wrists.

"[n-name]...s-stop!" But [name] ignored him and sucked his pink buds, swirling his wet muscle, occasionally nipping. "nng...a-ah...[n-name]...s-sto...stop...I-it..." Arthur said between pants. [name] brought Arthur for another heated kiss. Arthur was about to protest but [name] inserted his tongue, exploring his wet cavern. Arthur's moans were muffled by the kiss but [name] heard. He knew Arthur was excited, just as much as him but was trying to deny it. [name] placed his hand back on his chest and slithered it down to Arthur's waist band of his pants. Arthur's jade yes widened and squirmed under him. [name] pulled down his pants revealing his United Kingdom boxers, as a buldge stuck out. [name] slid his hand down his underwear as Arthur finally found the power to break the kiss. "[name]...I-I...s-sto-..." Arthur could barely make out the sentence but his heavy breathing made it hard. [name] eventually pulled Arthur's underwear fully down, his erected cock right in his face. [name] bent down and licked the tip making Arthur groan. [name] opened his mouth and sucked as much of his dick he could. "A-angg~" Arthur tried to protest but moans bubbled his throat preventing him to do so. [name] bobbed his head and pumped at the same time. Arthur grabbed a fistful of his [h/c] locks and one around his neck about to pull him away but he grew weak under [name]'s body. Arthur let out a lou dmoan and eventually cummed a little into [name]'s mouth. He backed away from Arthur's penis and swallowed the bitter sweet liquid. [name] gazed at Arthur's flushed, panting form, eyes half lided. "Pplease...s-stop..."

"I kno wyou love me to...you just are denying it...you repeat in your head 'I'm straight, I'm straight' but your enjoying yourself just as much as I am." [name] started stripping making Arthur's face flush reder but didn't have the energy to say anything. [name] gave Arthur one last kiss before entering his finger into Arthur's entrance. Arthur gave a small shriek as he slowly started pumping. Arthur threw his head back and groaned as [name] added another finger and started scissoring. [name] started pumping once again while adding a third digit.

"nnnggggg...[n-name]...p-please..i-I-...ahhhh~" Pre-cum dripped from his tip as [name] retracted both his hands. [name] crawled over Arthur making his eyes look as if they were about to pop out their sockets. "n-NOO-" [name] wrapped each of his arm under each of Arthur's legs, elevating him. Arthur was confused and terrified at the same time but gasped when he felt something moist enter his entrance. [name] swirled his tongue around, thrusting it, getting the taste of Arthur in his mouth. Arthur squirmed again as his breathing increased. "S-STOP!" [name] dropped Arthur's legs, making Arthur yelp at the sudden action. [name] stared at Arthur's naked, sweaty hot body as he panted, eyes wide. [name] pounced onto Arthur, straddling him, his jade yes meeting [e/c] ones. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut tight awaiting the pain. However, he felt no pain but a smooth hand gently caressing his cheek. Arthur snapped his eyes open seeing [name]'s looking at him with loving eyes and a guilty look.

"I'm sorry...Arthur..." [name] retracted his hand and looked down, his [h/c] bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. [name] was about to stand up but was, surprisingly, stopped by two hands cupping his face bringing him into a passionate, loving soft kiss. His eyes widen at he stared at Arthur's, who's eyes were half lidded, casting down avoiding eye contact. A wave of confidence flooded over him and wrapped his arms around [name]'s neck deeping the kiss inserting his tongue as [name] just sat there in shock. He eventually smiled and placed one hand on his neck and an arm around his waist. [name] lost it again and squeezed one of Arthur's ass cheeks causing his face to turn crimson and break the kiss looking down.

"I-I...I do like you...m-more then I should actually...I-y-you..." [name] smiled and hugged Arthur. Arthur was surprised but smiled and hugged back, tight. [name] then whispered in his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

"Do you...want to...?" Arthu nervously gulped but meakly nodded his head. [name] nibbled on Arthur's ear lobe causing him to shudder and pant again. Arthur looked at [name]'s back and trailed his eyes down. He brought up his fingers and entered.

"A-ah..." [name] moaned out as Arthur went deeper. A pink tint appeared on [name]'s [s/t] cheeks. Arthur entered another digit and started pumping and scissoring, copying [name]'s actions from before. It wa snow [name]'s turn to moan and pant uncontrollably but he held himself together and trailed his pink/pale lips to Arthur's neck and left butterfly kisses and hickey's. Arthur retracted his fingers and [name] sat up. Arthur nervously looked at [name] erected member and gulped. _Bloody hell it's big..._ Arthur awkwardly bent down and gtasped it in his hands. A grunt came from [name] as Arthur slowly started pumping. "nng...A-Arthur~" [name] moaned. Arthur opened hi smouth and enterd [name]'s cock inside his mouth. Arthu rwrapped his tongue around he erected member and bobbed his head up and down. "Mmmng~AH-Nngg...A-Art-thur...I-I'm go-..." [name]'s seamen came into Arthur's mouth but he continued sucking. Arthur eventually backed away and swallowed [name]'s cum. "Arthur..."

"[name]...I want you...inside me..." Arthur, he unpatiently layed on his back and spread his legs. [name] hovered over him once again and slowly enetered his member into Arthur. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as [name] slowly started thrusting. [name] sa wthe tears and kissed them dry. Arthur's grunts of uncomfortability soon turned to moans of pleasure. "[name]...h-AHRDER! F-FASTER!" [name] happily obliged a he humped at inhuman speed.

"A-Arthur!~S-SO TIGHT!" Arthu rbucked his hips and soon found himself doing it doffy style as [name] was now on his back. Arthur moved up and down as their moans echoed hrough the small closet. [name] bucked his hips and came inside Arthur. He slipped out of him and Arthur got onto his hands and knees. [name] got behind him and grabbed his hips and re-entered and started thrusting again. [name] would once in a while get kinky and slap Arthur's ass which would send him into a frenzy of moans. Once [name] came again he slipped out of Arthur again and both males collapsed, Arthur on top, his head on [name]'s chest snuggling into him. [name] wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and buried his face in his blonde locks. Arthur looked up at [name] as they shared a heated kiss before cracking a smiled.

"I love you...[name]..."

"I love you to Arthur..."


End file.
